Dbz in Kindergarten Special 1: Night at the Museum
by DragonBall787
Summary: OOC/AU Fic! Bulma,Vegeta,Piccolo,Goku,and Chi-Chi are locked in a museum. The only problem is that there is a ghost running around. Will the chibi Z Fighters find out who is the ghost? Or will they suffer? Based on Dbz in Kindergarten


Disclaimer:I don't own anyhting!  
Dbz in Kindergarten Special 1: Night at the Museum

It was in the middle of March and the Kindergarteners were on a field trip. It was raining and they were going to a museum. On the bus, Maron and her group was trying to entertain the group. They were busy singing 'Wrecking Ball' by Miley Cyrus-except more horrible. By the time they were done singing, everyone was throwing their juice boxes at them. "BOOOOOO!" Everyone yelled. "That is the worse singing i've ever heard!" Freiza yelled. Cell agreed, "Next to Vegeta, Yamcha, Goku,and Piccolo!" he yelled. "HEY!" Vegeta, Yamcha, and Piccolo yelled. "What?" Goku asked. 17 spoke up, "I'm sorry Maron, but they're right: you sing terribly. Maron, Jessica,and Carrie was so embarassed.

"I got an idea!" Tarble said. "Maybe Bulma, Chi-Chi, and 18 can sing!" He suggested. Everyone paused for a moment. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" They all laughed. "That was the stupidest idea yet!" Krillin said. Vegeta spoke up, "Hey I got an idea...maybe Bulma, the Harpy, and Robo-Girl could sing!". Everyone agreed with him. "That is a good idea!" Freiza said. "They know how to sing good!" Piccolo said. "KAKARROT!" Brolly yelled. "Great idea Vegeta!" Goku said. Vegeta smirked, "I AM the Prince of all Saiyans!" He boasted. Bulma said, "That's the best idea i've ever heard!" Bulma gushed as she hugged him. Vegeta blushed and wrapped his tail around her. Tarble was annoyed. Whenever he got an idea everyone hates it, whenever Vegeta gets the exact idea, everyone loves it.

**One singing montage later...**

Everyone was giving Chi-Chi, 18, and Bulma a standing ovation. Maron and her crew were looking jealously at them. That's when they arrived at the museum. Everyone ran out while the teachers tried to situate them. "Come back here!" Ms.B said. Everyone just ignored her and ran into the museum. An hour later, Everyone was bored. The stupid tourist was too f****** boring! They finally let them separate into groups. Bulma, Chi-Chi, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Goku was looking around. "This is BORING!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta agreed, "For once, I actually agree with you, Kakarot!". Vegeta then covered his mouth. Too late. "kakarot...kakarot...KAKARROT!...KAKARROT!" Brolly screamed. The teachers tried to calm him down, but they were too weak. Brolly knocked down statues and skeletons. Everyone was running away from him. "He-he's transforming!" Piccolo yelled. Brolly then transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan. "KAKARROTTTTT!" He screamed as he powered up his attack. Then, he was knocked out by Super Saiyan 2 Goku and Vegeta.

**One Hour Later...**

Everyone was calmed down and Bulma had to pay for all the damages. Bulma slapped Vegeta's head. "Why would you say Goku's name in front of Brolly?!" She yelled. Everyone was looking at them. Vegeta lowered his head in shame. It was time to go and everyone was boarding on the bus until Goku screamed, "Cake!" Everyone looked at him crazily. "What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked. "I left my Cake at the museum!" He yelled. "Kakarot! We can get you another!" Vegeta said. "No! I want my CAAAKKKEE!" He yelled as he started crying.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, and Chi-Chi slapped their heads and went back to the museum with Goku. Goku grabbed his "Cake" and they all gasped. "It's just a stuffed animal that looks like a cake!" Vegeta yelled. "I could've easily bought you a better one!" Bulma yelled. Piccolo twitched his antennae in annoyance. Chi-Chi hit Goku's head with her frying pan. They went to the door and tried to open it. "Ummm...it won't open.." Bulma said. Vegeta pushed her aside. "Please girl, you're just...too...ungh!" Vegeta grunted as he tried to pull the door open. Then that's when they all noticed: the door was locked.

"Oh s***!" They all said (Except Goku). They were trapped at the f****** museum! All four of them slowly turned their heads towards Goku. "Want some cake?" he said, eating some cake. Chi-Chi fainted, Vegeta had a nasty vein on his forehead, and Piccolo closed his ears, while Bulma screamed really loud.

**Two Hours Later...**

Piccolo was off meditating, Goku and Chi-Chi were at the dinosaur exhibit, Bulma disappeared and Vegeta was off training. It was around 8:00 pm and everyone was bored. Bulma looked in her bag for something useful. Then she heard a sound, "Ooooooohhh". Bulma looked around and said, "That's not funny Vegeta!" Nobody answered. Suddenly Bulma blacked out.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was busy training. He then got bored and went to search for Bulma. "Girl, where are you?" He yelled. Nothing came. He growled and went to search for her. Goku and Chi-Chi were hanging out at the dinosaur exhibit. "Hey Chi-Chi look at me!" Goku yelled. She turned her head and screamed. Goku was hanging upside down on top of the T-Rex display with his tail. "GOKU! GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku flipped down and landed in front of her. She screamed then fainted. Before Goku could catch her, she disappeared. Goku scratched his head and said, "What happened to Chi-Chi?". Meanwhile, Piccolo was meditating. 'I am Piccolo, and i'm really really green, I have long ears and two antena-' Piccolo blacked out.

**30 min. Later**

Vegeta was getting worried. He didn't see his Bulma anywhere- I mean he didn't see Bulma anywhere. Just then he ran into Goku. "Kakarot! Watch you f****** step!" Vegeta yelled. "Sorry Vegeta," Goku said. "But I was just looking for Chi-Chi and Piccolo." He explained. Vegeta was confused. "I was looking for Bulma," he said. The the was a noise. "Ooooooohhh". It came from the closet. Goku and Vegeta turned Super Saiyan and crept closely towards the closet. Vegeta yanked open the closet and they saw-

**Next Time- Just kidding! That would just torture you!**

They saw a ghost. "BOOOOOOOOO!" the ghost yelled. "Take cover!" Goku yelled as he and Vegeta dived behind a fake monkey display. "How dare they make fun of the Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled as he looked at the monkey display. Goku covered Vegeta's mouth as the ghost passed by."Vegeta! I got an idea!" Goku yelled. Vegeta slapped Goku in the back of his head. "Be quiet Kakarot!" he whispered.

Goku explained the plan and they got ready. The ghost was walking down the stairs until- "AHHHHHHHHH!" The ghost yelled,as he slid down the stairs after slipping on some skates. The ghost crashed into the T-Rex display and landed trapped under some bones. Goku and Vegeta ran down the stairs and looked at the ghost.

Just then a door opened and Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo came out. Chi-Chi was crawling out of the door, Piccolo walked out with a traumatized look on his face, and Bulma walked calmly out. "What happened?" Goku said. Vegeta ran towards Bulma. "I missed you!" He yelled as he hugged her. Vegeta recognized what he just said, and turned around, crossed his arms, and glared (even though he blushing). Bulma said, "It was a long story..."

**Flashback-**

**Bulma opened her eyes and saw Chi-Chi and Piccolo tied up. She looked at herself and she was tied up too. Then she saw the ghost. "HAHAHAHAHA!" The Ghost laughed. Piccolo and Chi-Chi just woke up. They were in a secret room with a giant TV in front of them. "You must pay for the deed you've done, so i'm going to torture you with Middle School educational videos!" The Ghost yelled. **

**Piccolo and Chi-Chi were confused, but Bulma wasn't. She knew what the Ghost was talking about. She learned at age 4, so she could be smarter. She also knew that other kids would be traumatized. "And if you close your eyes, then you would be zapped!" The Ghost yelled. He put a disc in and pressed play and left. It was one of those 1980's films. "Sexual Reproduction" the boring voice said. A few moments later, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" *ZAP* *ZAP* *ZAP*. **

**Chi-Chi and Piccolo yelled and tried to close their eyes. Bulma just boringly looked at the video: She seen it a million times. Bulma remembered that she invented a laser beam and found it in her pocket. She cut her rope and cut the others. They then busted out of the door.**

**End Flashback-**

Bulma finished her story and everyone then looked at the now trapped ghost. They removed some of the bones and looked at the ghost. They saw a mask. "Now let's see who's under this mask!" Goku said. They removed the mask. Everyone gasped. "Ronald McDonald!?" They all said.

"Wait, there's another mask!" Bulma said. They removed the Ronald McDonald mask and they all gasped. "Barack Obama!?" They all said. Bulma looked and said, "Wait, there's one more mask!" They all removed the mask and gasped. "Nappa?!" They all said. Then another head popped out. "Radditz?!" They yelled. "Yes, it's us..." Nappa said. They each got hit with a frying pan by Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Why would you do such a thing?!" Bulma yelled. Radditz said, "To get revenge!"

**Flashback-**

**It was after the Christmas chapter and you guys sent us to the hospital. We were mad and craved revenge. We spied in your classroom and heard that you guys were going on a field trip and got ready to make you so scared, that you would think twice about messing with us again! So we dressed up as ghosts and got ready to scare you for life.**

**End Flashback-**

Nappa sneered, "And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!...And your stupid Namekian!". Just then the police busted through the doors. "We'll save you little kids!" They yelled. And Bardock, King Vegeta, Dr. Briefs, Ox King, and King Piccolo busted through the window. "We're here to save you son!" King Vegeta yelled. Then they saw the mess. "What the f*** happened in here!" Bardock yelled.

"We didn't do anything! and they can't prove it!" Nappa and Radditz said. Bulma took out her recorder- **It was after the Christmas chapter and you guys sent us to the hospital. We were mad and craved revenge. We spied in your classroom and heard that you guys were going on a field trip and got ready to make you so scared, that you would think twice about messing with us again! So we dressed up as ghosts and got ready to scare you for life."And we would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!...And your stupid Namekian!"** Everyone gasped.

"Why would you do that to poor, defenseless children!" One officer said. Vegeta yelled, "We're not defe-" Bulma covered his mouth. King Vegeta yelled, "You are in BIG trouble!". Dr. Briefs said, "How dare you do that to my precious little daughter!" Bulma blushed and yelled, "DAD YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Bulma yelled. "Anyway, we can send them to juvie for a couple of months for traumatizing children," the Police said. All the adults thought for a moment. Finally Bardock answered, "Ok, only for a couple of months.." The police handcuffed Radditz and Nappa and put them in the car. "We'll get you for this!" Radditz yelled. "Yea, we'll kill you when we get out!" Nappa yelled. "Shut up!" The police yelled as they drove away. They all stood for a second. "Let's go home..." King Vegeta said. They all nodded as they went home.

**Epilouge**

"...And that's how we survived the Night at the Museum," Bulma said, as Her, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, and Chi-Chi told their story at storytime the next day. Everyone clapped as they concluded their story. "Excellent story based on the field trip we went to!" Ms.B said. "Oh it was real! And my daddy's going to sue you for not making sure every child is on the bus!" Bulma yelled. Ms.B wiped her forehead nervously. "...And how are you going to do that?" She challenged. Vegeta turned the class television on and the news came on:

**We are here to see the West City Museum ruined by a prank from 13 year olds, Nappa and Raditz. But, the main reason is that Kindergarten teacher, Julie Beantrince forgot to check if everybody was on the bus, thus leaving the poor, defenseless children at the museum. Rumors have it that famous Dr. Briefs, King Vegeta, King Piccolo, Bardock and Ox King are suing Julie and North High Elementary for poor child care-  
**

Ms.B smashed the T.V. "TREATED!" Goku yelled. Ms.B screamed, "I can't take it anymore!" and ran out of the classroom. Everyone was shocked of how crazy she became. Everyone stood for a second. "PLAYTIME!" Freiza yelled as everyone cheered and started to run around and play.

The End

**Next Time (On Dbz in Kindergarten)- The Storm of April**


End file.
